You Can Run.../Transcript
Script: You Can Run... FADE IN: TEASER INT. UNDERWORLD - CAVE – NIGHT Luesent FLAMES in. She is disgruntled. She looks bad - her arm is bleeding, her hair is a mess, her clothes are torn, and she is furious. She has come from a bad fight. She is clutching HER ATHAME and has a wild look in her eyes. UNKNOWN FEMALE (O.S.) You can’t run forever, Luesent. Luesent whirls around and sets eyes on the girl. She sighs at the sight. LUESENT What do you want? UNKNOWN FEMALE (O.S.) The truth. LUESENT And why would I tell you anything? UKNOWN FEMALE (O.S.) Because maybe we can help each other. She steps into the light. She is holding a strange glowing object. Her face cannot be seen. UNKNOWN FEMALE (CONT’D) This is blocking them from tracking you. If this is near you, you’re safe. Concealed from them. Luesent narrows her eyes. She’s considering it. She moves closer to the female. LUESENT (looks her up and down) Why don’t I just steal that thing and kill you? UNKNOWN FEMALE Because one yell from me and Wyatt will orb in here and vanquish you. Right now, he and his family think that you’re on the other side of the Underworld. Like I said, you’re safe – for now. Luesent grumbles before tilting her head. LUESENT You’re risking everything to be here. Why? UNKNOWN FEMALE I need to know the whole story and you’re the only one that can tell it to me. LUESENT And why is this so important to you? UNKNOWN FEMALE It just is. Do we have a deal or not? Luesent is annoyed. But she is also desperate. LUESENT Fine. One day, and that’s it. UNKNOWN FEMALE Deal. She extends her hand and Luesent shakes it. ON: FEMALE’S FACE. BEAT! BEAT! It is Hope! CUT TO BLACK: CREDITS FADE IN: ACT ONE EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – MORNING OVER MUSIC: ‘Mercy’ by Shawn Mendes CAMERA TOUR: THE BAY, AERIAL VIEW OF THE CITY, GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE, HALLIWELL’S, and the BAY MIRROR. CUT TO: EXT. HALLIWELL-COOP MANOR – MOMENTS LATER STOCK. All the blinds are closed. It looks empty. No cars are in the driveway. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL–COOP MANOR – MOMENTS LATER SHOTS OF THE HOUSE. It is empty. CAMERA ON: BASEMENT DOOR. Noise is coming from the basement. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL-COOP MANOR – BASEMENT – MOMENTS LATER The FATED ONES are gathered in the basement. Prue is patching up some minor wounds on Parker, Paris, and Kathrine. Melinda is making a potion. Parker is scrying on a MAP of the UNDERWORLD. Wyatt, Sabrina, and Chris are absent. An UNKNOWN DEMONIC BEING is standing in the corner, INVISIBLE, watching them. MUSIC FADES OFF. PARKER How’s that potion coming, Mel? Mel frowns. Prue starts to wrap Paris’ arm. MELINDA Well, I didn’t inherit my mother’s cooking skills so… As good as it can. PARIS Make it stronger. Whatever you’ve put in it already double it. (cringes at the stitches) The demon is amused. MELINDA (annoyed) I know how to make a potion, Pear. PARIS Yeah, we’ll see. Melinda slams her hand on the table, knocking over some bottles. Everyone jumps. She turns to Paris, angry. MELINDA Why don’t you stop degrading me every five seconds and focus on your own damn problems? Paris stands up abruptly. PARIS What is that supposed to mean? MELINDA Oh, I think you know what that means. Junior. The cocky look on Pear’s face falls. MELINDA (CONT’D) Yeah, I thought so. So, butt out of my problems and start focusing on your own! JUNIOR Oh, c’mon Mel, relax. MELINDA Stay out of this, Junior! JUNIOR To late! I’m already in it! The three are angry. Everyone else is getting annoyed. PARKER Guys, enough! This isn’t helping anything. MELINDA, JUNIOR, PARIS Shut up, Parker! PRUE Hey! You three can be mad at each other all you want, but don’t yell Parker because you three thick-heads can’t get along. PARIS You always did love sticking your head in other people’s business, Prue. Wyatt ORBS in then with Chris. They catch the end of the argument. WYATT (loud/using VOICE MANIPULATION) ENOUGH! The whole house shakes. Everyone stops instantly and grabs onto something firm. Mel looks to Wyatt in shock, who seems surprised by his new power. The demon smirks and SHIMMERS out, leaving just the glow of red eyes behind. CHRIS All of you are acting like children. We need to be united right now, not at each other’s throats. So, put aside your personal differences and learn to work together. Otherwise, we’re all dead. WYATT Luesent’s off the grid. Which means she’s found some new way to avoid us – and that is a problem. So, this is what we’re going to do. We’re going to get our heads out of our asses and head to the Underworld to search every corner for her. This has gone on way too long. We will find her. He gets serious. WYATT (CONT’D) Even if it means burning the Underworld to dust trying. ON: WYATT’S FACE. He is serious. But also, dark. There is not a hint of warmth in his eyes. CUT TO: INT. UNDERWORLD – CAVE – MOMENTS LATER Luesent is sitting down now. Hope is standing off to the side. She is clutching the CRYSTAL. LUESENT They will never forgive you for this, you know. They hate my guts. And soon, they will hate yours as well. Hope glares at the demon. HOPE Just, start talking. LUESENT Alright. But remember, you asked for it. She sighs leaning back. LUESENT (CONT’D) I wasn’t always a big-bad demon. (soft smile) I was a witch. A young witch at that. (stiffens/disgusted) So naïve. Anyway, I guess you could say it all started in a Speakeasy in the twenties. (sighs) Anyway, I was having the time of my life. ON: LUESENT. She is thoughtful. She looks to the side a bit. FADE TO: INT. SPEAKEASY – BAR AREA – 1920’S, FLASHBACK WORDS APPEAR: SPEAKEASY, 1920’S. Jazz music plays in the background along with boisterous laughs and loud voices. A young-looking blonde is sitting at a table taking in the music. It’s Luesent! She is drinking a martini and smiling happily. LUESENT (VOICE) I was a young girl from out of town. I had only been to this Speakeasy once or twice. But it had been enough times for them to notice me… Three people – a tall man, (TODD, 30’s) and two women (MARISE & FIONA, 20’s), approach the table. They take the empty seats. They all have drinks. LUESENT (surprised, smiling) Oh, hello. MARISE Hello, dolly-face. I heard through the grapevine that you’re new to town. Luesent smiles. LUESENT Why, yes, I am. Who- TODD We also heard that you’re from out of town. Where you from, sugar? LUESENT New York. I’ve been lookin’ for places like this for a while. Made it my mission to find all Speakeasy’s like this. The second woman, a red-head, laughs. FIONA You certainly are from out of town, ain’t ya? Luesent smiles naively. LUESENT Why, yes, I am. They laugh. Luesent is confused. LUESENT (CONT’D) May I ask what is so funny? TODD You, of course! (to Marise) I told you, didn’t I, Marise? MARISE Oh, yes, you did, Todd. But you know me – I never listen. (to Fiona) Let’s go. (to Luesent) Pleasure meeting you, Miss. We will be in touch. Luesent starts to speak but the group rises from their seats and leaves like nothing was ever wrong – like this is a normal thing to do. The BARTENDER eyes her. HOPE (VOICE) Wait, wait, wait, I’m confused. CUT TO: INT. UNDERWORLD – CAVE – PRESENT DAY Luesent rolls her eyes. LUESENT (sharp) What? HOPE What did they want with you? And how does this even relate to present day? LUESENT Well, if you’d shut up and let me finish, I’d tell you. Gosh. Hope clenches her jaw and turns away from the she-demon. Her phone rings. She pulls it out. ON: HOPE’S CELL PHONE. It’s Wyatt. She sighs and ignores it. She has a guilty look on her face. HOPE (THINKING) Please forgive me. CUT TO BLACK: FADE IN: ACT TWO INT. UNDERWORLD – UNKNOWN AREA – LATE MORNING Melinda is walking with Kathrine and Chris. They aren’t talking. There is obvious tension between Melinda and Chris. In the shadows, is the DEMONIC BEING from earlier. Watching. KATHRINE Okay, I’m not an expert on emotions, but I can tell something is going on between you two. MELINDA And it’s going to remain between us. They keep walking. Kat bites her lip, knowing that she needs to stay out of it. Chris rolls his eyes. Mel ignores him. The DEMON grins. DEMON OF SUPPRESSED RAGE Oh, yes… You three are perfect… He extends his hand and red ORBS flow out before infecting Melinda, Kathrine, and Chris. Their bodies glow red. He is using a combination power – REPRESSED RAGE PROJECTION. The three Fated Ones turn to each other. MELINDA (angry/direct) You know what, I’m sick of you, Chris! CHRIS (angry) You’re sick of me? I’m the one that’s had to clean up all your messes! MELINDA My messes? Ha! You must be stupider than I thought! KATHRINE (annoyed and angry) Oh, shut up, already! You two have been so damn annoying ever since the Chess game. The demon is relishing in the anger. Melinda turns on Kathrine. MELINDA (sarcastic) Oh, no, the little baby is mad at us. Whatever will we do? CHRIS Hey! Leave her alone! She is angered. MELINDA Says the traitor! She shoves him. Kat tackles them both. KATHRINE You two are ridiculous!! Melinda and Kathrine roll around, fighting each other. Chris is furious. He grabs Kathrine and pulls her off Melinda, pushing the two girls away from each other. CHRIS (to Kathrine) Leave my sister alone! MELINDA Oh, now you care about me? Wyatt ORBS in with Sabrina. The demon notices and smirks, SHIMMERING out, leaving red eyes behind. They are all yelling at each other. WYATT Hey! Knock it off! He runs in the middle and stands between them. Sabrina pulls Kat back. SABRINA Stop it! All of you! They stop yelling but are red with anger. SABRINA (CONT’D) Now, what the hell is going on? KATHRINE What are you even doing here? SABRINA Twin Empathy, remember? Kat rolls her eyes. SABRINA (CONT’D) What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be working! KATHRINE Melinda needed a break from Paris, so of course, we all had to pitch in to come. Sabrina rolls her eyes and looks to Wyatt, who is trying to tame his sibling. WYATT (aggravated) Would you guys stop it?! We don’t have much time to— MELINDA Find Luesent, I know! Gosh, you’re like a broken record these days. WYATT Maybe if you listened when I talked --- MELINDA You think I don’t listen? I hear you, Wyatt! But you never hear me. You and Chris both team up against me and it’s over. (eyes redden) You didn’t believe me with Leah. You jumped to think the worst out of me! I can’t believe I’m trapped with you two as brothers! She ORBS out leaving everyone shocked. CHRIS (yells) That’s right, run away little girl! Wyatt shoots Chris a look who just smirks. Kathrine yanks away from Sabrina. SABRINA What Leah situation? The brother’s look to the twins, who are confused and shocked. CUT TO: INT. UNDERWORLD – CAVE – LATE MORNING Hope is sitting down now. The OBJECT is still glowing. Luesent is thinking. HOPE Luesent! You’re stalling. Get to it. The demon sighs. LUESENT Fine, fine. (sighs) So, a few days after that they visited me again. This time at my house. FADE TO: INT. LUESENT’S HOUSE – DINING AREA – FLASHBACK/1920’S WORDS APPEAR: 1920’S. Luesent is gathered with the three people again. They are sipping beverages. LUESENT I must admit, I was surprised when you all showed up at my door front. MARISE Oh, we were too. But don’t worry, darlin’. We’re here for good reasons. LUESENT And what reason is that? MARISE Well… We know you’re a witch, and we want you to join us. LUESENT I—Well, I—I don’t know what you’re talking about… FIONA Aw, you're cute when ya lie. Luesent jumps up. LUESENT I am not lying! And I would much appreciate it if you would not come into my home and make such accusations. TODD Relax, we are witches too. Well, half-witch. LUESENT Half? FIONA Interested now? LUSESENT I’m listening. Todd sets his cup of tea down. Luesent sits down. TODD We’re a coven of witches that believe in a… Different purpose than most of our kind. While most witches believe in the never-ending fight between good and evil, we accept both sides as they are. MARISE What my husband is trying to say, is that we are made up of both good and evil. LUESENT So… You’re demons? FIONA Half. Half demon, half witch. LUESENT So, your parents are a demon and a witch? That’s… Sickening. They chuckle. TODD No, love. Our parents are witches just like yours. We take demonic powers and still use our wiccan ones. Biologically, we are witches. Power wise, we are both. LUESENT And what do you want with me? MARISE We want you to join us. To become one of us – a Demon-Witch, and help us turn all witches to our side. To believe in what we believe. ON: Luesent’s thoughtful face. CUT TO: INT. UNDERWORLD – CAVE – PRESENT DAY Luesent seems thoughtful. Hope is confused. HOPE So, you joined their cult? LUESENT It wasn’t a cult. It was a coven. Over time, they were killed and it was up to me to continue their legacy. HOPE Of converting witches to… Demonism? LUESENT (rolls eyes) Of course, you’d think of it like that. I merely want to end the insidious battle between good and evil. And, as always, the Halliwell’s are in my way. HOPE So instead of converting them, you’re trying to kill them? Luesent smirks. LUESENT Something like that. Hope looks at her curiously. HOPE It’s over, Luesent. At the end of your story time, they’re going to find you and vanquish you. And when that happens, your game is over. You can’t win. You have to know that. LUESENT I know I can’t kill them myself. Which is why I’ve employed something much worse to take them out. One, final strike against them. I’m not going to take them down, they’re going to take each other down. They’re going to destroy each other from the inside out. She smirks evilly. FADE OUT: Category:Fated Category:Season One Category:Transcript